Merahmu buatku luluh
by Imorz
Summary: Satu hari yang melelahkan. Tumpukan laporan, handuk merah, dan kedatangan Marshall Lee. Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat.


Adventure Time sepenuhnya adalah milik Pendleton Ward dan Cartoon Network. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

warning: typo(s), slash, modern!au

Merahmu buatku luluh © Imorz

Satu hari yang melelahkan. Tumpukan laporan, handuk merah, dan kedatangan Marshall Lee.

* * *

Tadi itu—tumpukan kertas laporan seumpama pilar, kunjungan audit dari cabang dinas ibu kota, rapat untuk penyelenggaraan diesnatalis, tiga-empat Mahasiswa konsultasi tugas akhir, dan rentetan nada panggilan atas nama Marshall Lee. Baru saja Gumball menutup pintu apartemen dengan kaki, ia dihadapkan kembali dengan nada panggilan khusus—nada dering tawa setan itu sudah di luar kepala bagi Gumball dan berakhir memusingkan kepalanya.

Kemudian ponsel pintar itu terbang menghempas kasur dengan keadaan tanpa baterai. Gumball, pusing, ditambah nada dering jelek dari Marshall, makin tambah pusing. Ia berkaca, refleksi diri berteriak kata istirahat. Kantung mata coklat, kelopak mata menyayu, dan rambut merah muda yang kusut menjadi bukti nyata. Sekarang, Gumball tidak peduli apakah Marshall tengah kesal di seberang sana atau sedang ingin terjun ke jurang.

Seluruh pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya teronggok di atas keramik karamel sementara Gumball tenggelam dalam air hangat dan bak mandi. Wajahnya setengah di udara setengah di air. Napasnya membentuk gelembung-gelembung yang meletup pada permukaan. Sedikit menjadi relaksasi untuk kepala peningnya.

Seperti potongan sebuah film, kepala pening tadi menyulut api dengan menampilkan wajah Marshall yang khawatir. Dengan pakaian bartender yang masih lengkap, tangan sibuk mengelap pantat cangkir, tetapi kedua jembatan alisnya menukik turun keheranan. Pelanggan yang duduk di bar tampak tidak nyaman dan memilih meliukkan tubuh di atas lantai dansa. Terkadang, daya khayal Gumball patut di apresiasi.

"Marshall—hanya karena aku tidak menerima panggilannya dan mematikan ponsel, bukan berarti dia harus sekhawatir itu." Tubuhnya semakin tenggelam didekap air, "Berhentilah berpikiran hal yang mustahil, Gumball."

Tapi ia berakhir menegap, meraih handuk merah berian Marshall ("Sekiranya benda ini dapat membuatmu mengingatku ketika kau sedang mandi," ucapnya kemudian menyeringai) dan keluar dengan keadaan belum sepenuhnya kering.

Bertepatan dengan masuknya Marshall ke dalam kamar dengan peluh, rambut kusut, dan mantel hitam terpasang abal-abal.

"Gumball—oh."

Oh. Benar. Gumball lupa mengunci pintu depan. Wajar jika Marshall masuk semena-mena, sekaligus memasuki kamar, yang juga tidak dikunci, untuk memeriksa keadaan Gumball di dalam.

"Marshall..." Tentu Gumball kaku mendapati kehadiran Marshall, padahal ia baru saja menggerakkan kakinya dua langkah dari keramik kamar mandi.

Marshall mengedip, "Maaf, karena aku tiba-tiba masuk. Tapi itu salahmu karena kau mematikan ponselmu, tapi aku senang kau baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir, tapi ... ya sudahlah. Aku senang melihatmu dalam keadaan begitu. Maksudku, kau baik-baik saja ... dan setengah telanjang."

"Kau mengatakan tapi empat kali." Perempatan urat di pelipis.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kalang-kabutnya aku sebelum sampai ke sini."

Gumball menghela napas kasar, merapatkan simpulan handuk merahnya dan duduk di tepi kasur. Ia menepuk sisi sebelah kanan. Alis kanan Marshall naik.

"Kau ingin aku duduk di sampingmu? Dengan keadaan seperti itu? Yakin?"

Bibir berdecak, "Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Marshall. Aku lelah sekali hari ini." Gumball memicing, "Berhenti bersikap seperti pria mesum, Marshall."

Pundaknya mengerdik, "Aku hanya mesum padamu, tentu saja." Ia duduk di samping Gumball, jaraknya hanya sekilan. "Kemarikan lenganmu."

"Mau apa?"

"Mau kugigit."

Gumball merengut.

"Kupijat, sayangku."

Seraya menyerahkan lengannya, Gumball berucap, "Awas kalau tiba-tiba tanganku patah. Masih banyak laporan anak-anak yang harus kuperiksa. Mereka tidak ada habisnya." Bibirnya mengerucut.

Marshall berpejam, ibu jarinya sibuk menekan kulit lawan, "Kau harusnya lebih menikmati pekerjaanmu. Menjadi dosen sudah menjadi cita-citamu dari dulu. Sekarang sudah tercapai dan kau justru mengeluh? Jadi, pengangguran saja kalau begitu. Atau bekerja di barku sebagai gigo—"

"Ucapkan kata itu dan wajahmu itu akan kutinju."

Ia terkekeh, "Hanya bercanda." Melirik handuk yang dikenakan Gumball, "Apa kau memakai itu setiap kali mandi?"

"Tidak juga. Aku punya beberapa koleksi handuk."

"Pakai saja handuk merah itu setiap hari. Kau cocok dengan warna merah. Merah itu kesukaanku, tahu."

"Hari ini kupakai mandi, besok ku jadikan alas kaki."

"Jahat!" Marshall melepas tangannya, "Tarik kata-katamu atau aku akan menarik handuk itu."

Gumball segera berdiri. Tangannya lekas mencengkeram handuk yang menutupi bagian penting. Pipinya merona, antara kesal atau malu. "Lebih baik kau keluar dan tunggu aku di ruang tengah saja!"

"Tidak mau, ah."

"Cepat sana!"

Marshall menggeleng.

"Sana pergi!"

Marshall menggeleng.

"Aku akan melepas handuk ini kalau kau masih di sini."

Marshall menggeleng. "Tunggu. Tidak. Lepas saja di sini, sekarang." Ia mengangguk.

Kemudian Marshall merasakan segalanya begitu cepat terjadi. Jarum detik hampir tidak mampu mengimbangi. Pinggangnya terasa berantakan sampai ke tulang, tendangan Gumball bukan main sakitnya (bertanya-tanya apa lelaki itu pernah mengambil kelas taekwondo karena kakinya hampir sekeras batu ketika menendang pinggang lembek Marshall). Sementara Marshall terjatuh, handuk merah ikut tercecer ke lantai. Ia mendongak.

Kemudian menyeringai. Gumball kembali menendang.

Menit kedua puluh, Marshall duduk di ruang tengah dengan hidung berdarah.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
